Kings Mountain, North Carolina
|subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = Cleveland, Gaston |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 21.1 |area_land_km2 = 21.1 |area_water_km2 = 0.0 |area_total_sq_mi = 8.2 |area_land_sq_mi = 8.2 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.0 |population_as_of = 2000 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 9693 |population_density_km2 = 458.3 |population_density_sq_mi = 1187.1 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 307 |elevation_ft = 1007 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 35 |latm = 14 |lats = 39 |latNS = N |longd = 81 |longm = 20 |longs = 33 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 28086 |area_code = 704 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 37-35880 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0988003 |website = |footnotes = }} Kings Mountain is a suburban city of Gastonia and Charlotte in Cleveland and Gaston counties, North Carolina, United States. The population was 9,693 at the 2000 census. Originally the settlement was called White Plains, but when the city was incorporated in 1874, the name was changed. It was decided that Kings Mountain would be a more appropriate name since the community was the closest town to the historic Battle of Kings Mountain in York County. Geography Kings Mountain is located at (35.244105, -81.342544). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 8.2 square miles (21.2 km²).None of the area is covered with water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 9,693 people, 3,821 households, and 2,674 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,187.1 people per square mile (458.1/km²). There were 4,064 housing units at an average density of 497.7 per square mile (192.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 74.85% White, 21.55% African American, 0.15% Native American, 1.81% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.63% from other races, and 0.99% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.43% of the population. There were 3,821 households out of which 30.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.4% were married couples living together, 17.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.0% were non-families. 26.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.98. In the city the population was spread out with 25.3% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 27.3% from 25 to 44, 22.4% from 45 to 64, and 17.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 85.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 80.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,415, and the median income for a family was $39,137. Males had a median income of $32,444 versus $22,201 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,920. About 13.4% of families and 19.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.2% of those under age 18 and 20.7% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Greyhound Lines began scheduled intercity bus service on April 20, 2010. The station is housed at Battleground Petroleum, 726 York Rd., off Interstate 85. The close proximity to I-85 was a major factor in relocating this station from nearby Gastonia, North Carolina. Famous residents * Jake Early (1915-1985), Major League Baseball player * Kevin Mack, NFL running back * Jimmy Wayne, country musician * Michael Edwards, owner of megastore home improvement business with multiple locations and TV Celebrity in Huntsville, AL * John Henry Moss, mayor (23 years) and founder of the current South Atlantic League (baseball) * Josh Mcabee, country singer See also * City of Kings Mountain Website * Kings Mountain National Military Park * American Revolutionary War, Battle of Kings Mountain * Parker Hannifin * Indian Motorcycle Company References Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Cleveland County, North Carolina Category:Settlements in Gaston County, North Carolina